El mal en nosotros
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Tras la entrada al mercado de una nueva tableta producida por la Corporación Capsula, Goten, un joven universitario. se encuentra sufriendo de desmayos, espacios en blanco y vacios mentales, mientras a su alrededor todos comienzan a cambiar, lo que antes era confiable ahora no lo es y todo alrededor comienza a derrumbarse
1. Chapter 1

**El mal en nosotros**

"Mirlo cantando en la muerte de la noche, toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar, toda tu vida has estado esperando el momento para volar"

-¿Qué es lo que cantas?- preguntó el joven de cabellos negros mientras abrazaba a la menuda joven de cabellos rubios

-No importa- contestó ella acariciando el varonil rostro, sintiendo su aliento rozando sus labios y dejándose llevar

Goten iniciaba el cuarto semestre de la universidad en ciudad del oeste, tenía 21 años y estudiaba como administrar empresas, no había heredado el afán por contestar las grandes interrogantes que aun azotaban a la humanidad, no él no, para eso estaba su hermano Gohan, quien era un gran investigador, él quizá estaba ligado a un destino más mundano.

En aquel entonces dividía su tiempo entre la universidad y su familia, pero desde sus 20 años tenía un secreto: una novia que estudiaba astronomía y que, en muchas ocasiones, se quedaba en una casa en el campo a las afueras de ciudad Satán, él no conocía a su familia y ella no conocía la familia de él y hasta ese entonces las cosas funcionaban bien de esa manera ¿Para qué cambiarlas?

Goten iba a su hogar casi todos los días, excepto los fines de semana cuando se reunía a realizar trabajo en equipo, eso significaba que no iría a casa porque estaba realizando los deberes de la universidad y su madre no hacía preguntas. La tarea era en realidad pasar todo el fin de semana con su novia: Lucy; pero la tarea era lo último en que pensaba aquella joven pareja.

Era la tarde de un domingo, se encontraban en la cama, él la tenía abrazada y ella simplemente dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de conciliar el sueño

-No quiero regresar a la escuela- dijo él después de dar un suspiro- Quisiera quedarme aquí contigo todo el tiempo, no quiero volver…quisiera estacionar el tiempo y que solo fuéramos nosotros, para siempre…

-No es mala idea

-Lucy, no volvamos- propuso el joven con una sonrisa picara en su rostro mientras la atrapaba debajo de su cuerpo

1- Consciencia Colectiva

Era lunes y lo único bueno del lunes era que acababa, Goten regresaba a casa agotado los lunes, no solo por ser el primer día de escuela sino por todo el cansancio del fin de semana. Algo que no quería revelar a su familia, nadie sospechaba nada, nadie a excepción de su cuñada quien solía ser muy suspicaz, muchas veces le preguntaba si no había alguien en su vida y como siempre, Goten lo negaba rotundamente.

Cuando llegó a su casa no había nadie en ella o eso creyó hasta sentir el irreconocible ki de Videl, dejo su mochila en la sala y fue a la cocina donde su cuñada acaba de apagar la estufa y se disponía a lavar los platos

-Si tienes a alguien- le dijo mientras lavaba los trastes y él ayudaba a secarlos logrando que el joven se sonrojara de inmediato

-No- contestó nervioso-no hay nadie

-Por favor, tus ojos lo dicen todo

-Mis ojos no dicen nada- dejo el plato asentado al lado de Videl y se fue de ahí tratando de disimular un nerviosismo; pero poco pudo hacer al respecto, desde hacia meses Videl estaba convencida de que Goten tenía a alguien en su vida, pero su diversión era ocultarlo a su familia. Lo que realmente quería saber era porque lo ocultaba ¿Qué era lo que ganaba?

-¿Qué tal fin de semana?- preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice, como de aquel que encuentra un secreto que se supone no debe ser encontrado

-Como todas…aburrida- se sirvió un vaso con agua y se disponía a irse de ahí

-Lo dudo mucho-La mujer se retiro el delantal mientras su rostro se volvía más serio-…tu madre regresara pronto, fue de compras ya no hay carne y sabe que tú estas aquí los lunes sin falta con tu apetito voraz

-Que bien, me muero de hambre- contesto esbozando una gran sonrisa, un gesto que a todos en la familia les hacia recordar a su padre

-… ¿Aun nada serio?-hizo la pregunta desprevenidamente esperando atraparlo

-…No se de que estas hablando- dejo a un lado el vaso con agua sin darse cuenta de la gélida mirada que Videl le dirigió

-¿Sabe que la niegas?

-...No se de quien hablas

-Voy a buscar a mi hija a la escuela- aquel solo asintió sin decir más le vio irse sin decir palabra alguna. Una vez que su cuñada estaba fuera pudo respirar tranquilo, ante sus interrogantes se le olvido el cansancio y el nerviosismo lo invadió, no quería que esa relación terminara mal, Goten disfrutaba de Lucy a cada momento, era una válvula de escape de su familia y de la escuela. Estudiaban en la misma universidad pero el campus era distinto, en toda la semana nunca se veían, pero eso lo hacía perfecto y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se acabara, no estaba seguro porque Lucy, a su vez, no hablaba de él con su familia, no, no le interesaba.

Encendió la televisión y se dejo caer en el sofá, no tenía idea de que veía simplemente sabía que en cuestión de minutos se dormiría, la televisión era su versión adulta de una canción de cuna

-En minutos, tendremos una entrevista con Trunks Brief el CO de la Corporación Capsula- su amigo estaba en la televisión nuevamente, ya no le era sorpresa desde que tenía 18 años Trunks ya aparecía en programas de tecnología y noticias internacionales, pero desde hacía poco tiempo que era director de la corporación capsula, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, súbitamente Lucy llego a sus pensamientos, con su melodiosa voz, sus cabellos rubios y la profundidad de sus ojos azules, su canto que parecía el de una sirena, que lo encantaba cada vez más.

-Este nuevo dispositivo tendrá un alcance mundial- abrió los ojos Trunks estaba ahí con su traje azul marino y su corbata celeste-sus funciones van más allá de lo que se ha visto nunca- la mirada seria, la voz decidida- les presentó la nueva capsule tab z300 única en su generación y estará al alcance de todos

-¿Un momento?- interrumpió el reportero sorprendido- ¿a que se refiere con que estará al alcance de todos?

-Cualquier persona podrá tener la tab z300, el costo será mínimo- se hizo silencio en aquel escenario, Goten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Desde cuándo grandes empresarios regalan sus productos? la dichosa tableta era sumamente delgada, elegante, propia de otros empresarios y estudiantes ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?- La corporación capsula no esta buscando ganancias, estamos buscando que esta tecnología llegue al mundo entero, forjar una consciencia colectiva en la cual, cualquiera tenga derecho a acceder- aunque sus palabras inspiraban tranquilidad, también transmitían seguridad y firmeza- Con aquellos que puedan descargar las aplicaciones se generara cierta ganancia; pero para aquellos que no puedan podrán disfrutar de todas las funcionalidades que la tab z300 tiene para ofrecer

-En exclusiva, solo aquí en ZTv, el nuevo lanzamiento de la corporación capsula será prácticamente gratuita para todo el mundo

-No es normal- fue lo único que Goten atinó a decir antes de caer completamente dormido, olvidaba sus cavilaciones sobre como un potentado como Trunks Brief regalaba un producto con tanto potencial de ganancia; pero bueno, los Brief no se caracterizaban por ser precisamente ortodoxos, el año pasado donaron una suma mas que generosa de dinero para un hospital y el año anterior a ese habían ayudado a una aldea entera, quizá era su buena acción del año. No le daría más importancia al asunto.

-Oye dormilón, despierta- con la vista nublada, se encontraba en ese preciso instante en el cual no podía diferenciar si se encontraba dormido o despierto-Goten-un momento precioso donde la realidad aun se encontraba difuminada

-Gohan, dame cinco minutos más

-Dormirás cinco horas más si te despiertas a cenar, vamos- al escuchar la cena se entusiasmo, sin duda sería lo mejor del lunes.

Estaba demás decir que la cena estaba deliciosa, solo su madre sabía como cocinar condenadamente bien, la adoraba por eso. Su padre no estaba con ellos, se encontraba entrenando en alguna isla del sur al lado de Oob; pero ya estaban acostumbrados a su ausencia, convivieron como familia, era raro, desde hacía mucho tiempo que aquello no sucedía, por alguna razón alguien faltaba o estaban demasiado cansados para hacer una plática. Hacía el final Videl y Milk recogían la mesa, mientras Gohan iba por su portafolio

-Trajiste trabajo a casa de nuevo- interrumpió Pan mientras miraba a su padre sacar una delgada tableta de su portafolio

-Te equivocas- esgrimo Gohan con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- esto me lo envió Trunks, me dijo que quería que fuera el primero en probarla, es su nueva tabZ300- el menor de los Son lo miro desconcertado

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto Gohan mientras se sentaba

-No lo sé; es que esa cosa…no estoy seguro, es decir- y se cruzó de brazos- ¿quién regala su trabajo así de la nada solo porque si? Tienes que admitir que es extraño

-Extraño o no- Gohan procedió a encender el aparato- habrá que darle el visto bueno

Al encenderlo no fue algo fuera de lo común, apareció el logo de la corporación y a continuación una introducción que decía "Bienvenido a la consciencia colectiva" en brillantes letras azules que cambiaban a rojas, amarillas y se estacionaban en azul nuevamente para luego desvanecerse, Goten no le encontró lo innovador, era una tableta más en el mercado, tampoco Pan la halló interesante, sin embargo Gohan estaba con la boca entreabierta, como si hubiese visto lo más atrayente sobre la tierra, estaba absorto, se encontraba atrapado mientras miraba aquella pantalla que simulaba agua que se expandía con tan solo tocarla, como si de ondas en un estanque se tratara

-No es tan sensacional- dijo Pan mientras se retiraba de la mesa, dio un beso de buenas noches a su padre y a su tío, paso a la cocina para despedirse de su abuela y decirle a su madre que iría a casa. Mientras tanto Gohan se encontraba abstraído en aquella tableta, Goten le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro derecho provocando un leve balanceo en su hermano

-No es para tanto…despierta zombie

-¿Qué?

-Despierta

-…Si, es que tengo sueño…de repente me dio mucho sueño

-Quizá sea la comida te…

-Hazme un favor- interrumpió el mayor de los Son mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la mesa- dile a Videl que fui a casa, necesito dormir- y le miro marcharse, sus movimientos no eran de somnolencia, al contrario mas parecía estar completamente consciente y despierto, iba buscarlo cuando un mensaje llego a su móvil

"Te extraño" todo el se estremeció, era Lucy, sonrió y mientras contestaba "yo también" Videl estaba a su lado en un acto reflejo apagó la pantalla del celular

-Escucha mi consejo…no la niegues… ¿y Gohan?

-Dijo que tenía mucho sueño y se fue a casa-La mujer se quedo extrañada

-El siempre tiene que leer algo para dormir- atinó a contestar- No puede estar enfermo, nunca se enferma- dijo en un dialogo que parecía más dirigida a sí misma-iré a ver qué pasa

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el joven mientras la miraba marcharse. Terminó de ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos y al terminar le dio un beso y le deseo buenas noches

Antes de dormir observó su celular por última vez, el trato era estar incomunicados lo más posible entre semana; pero nadie había dicho nada sobre las fotografías, su preferida era donde ella estaba sola sentada en una de las ventanas en aquella casa que compartían juntos, comenzaba a extrañarla demasiado como para ser simplemente un amor pasajero.

Era la mañana siguiente, Goten se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo lo primero que hizo fue ver su movil, esperaba tener un mensaje de Lucy y así fue, le decía "buenos días" y él respondió lo mismo. Entró al baño se dio una ducha y al salir, mientras se secaba el cabello sintió algo diferente; pero no podía entender que era, se detuvo unos segundos tratando de identificar aquella sensación, era algo muy adentro que le decía debía estar alerta; pero ¿a qué?

Se vistió, quizá era tan solo su imaginación, parte de una pesadilla que olvidó cuando se despertó, la preocupación por los exámenes, Lucy, todo junto, quizá experimentaba estrés, no tenía idea.

Dio un fuerte respiro "Ha empezar el día" y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, escuchó un ronroneo que se iba magnificando hasta hacerse insoportable, como si el acero retumbara y vibrara, su visión comenzaba a nublarse hasta que se desmayó.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba sentado a la mesa, el desayuno estaba servido, escuchaba canturrear a su madre, como así mucho tiempo no la oía. La mesa estaba dispuesta como si de un banquete se tratase, vio la hora apenas eran las 7 de la mañana ¿había soñado el desmayo?

-Goten- escuchó la voz de su madre- ¿No tienes hambre?

-Acaba de sucederme algo muy raro- dijo el muchacho contradiario

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos negros-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí; pero cuando salía de mi habitación …estoy seguro que me desmaye, es más- se detuvo extrañado tratando de recordar- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Bajaste las escaleras y te sentaste como siempre…no has contestado mi pregunta ¿dormiste bien?

-Si- dijo el joven desconfiadamente- mamá, me acabo de desmayar y tú solo me preguntas si dormí bien

Notó que su madre le miraba de una forma extraña quizá fría, metódica, nunca antes le vio así, daba el primer bocado cuando, repentinamente, aquel sonido que no podía identificar se presentó nuevamente, era como si la energía eléctrica se intensificara más y más, la visión se nublaba nuevamente y una vez más perdió el conocimiento.

Escuchaba la monótona voz de un anciano, al abrir los ojos se encontraba sentado en medio de su clase, estaba en la universidad; pero ¿Cómo llegó ahí? no recordaba siquiera haberse encaminado hacia esa dirección o tan siquiera salir de su casa

-Saquen sus Ztab300- de una forma uniforme observó a sus compañeros sacar de sus mochilas aquellas delgadas tabletas mientras volvían sus miradas al frente, todos en la clase lo hicieron unos 30 jóvenes, todos a excepción de él y una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, se le notaba pálida, nerviosa- jóvenes ustedes no tienen sus Ztab- dijo el hombre de una manera fría, mientras sus compañeros en un acto mecánico comenzaron a observarles, Goten podía jurar que respiraban y parpadeaban al mismo tiempo- para suerte de ustedes, pueden ir a buscar las suyas a la dirección, no pueden entrar a mi clase sin ellas

-Vamos, Goten- dijo la joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta

-No puede ser que no sean parte de la consciencia colectiva, nunca podrán aprender-Gritó el anciano, Goten hizo lo mismo que aquella joven, salieron lentamente caminando por los corredores

-Goten- dijo la chica tratando de permanecer lo menos nerviosa posible-tenemos que evitarlos a toda costa

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el joven mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo

-Me imagino que te paso también…desmayos, momentos en blanco, llegar a un lugar y no saber cómo llegaste…no, no solo eres tú

-Espera- la detuvo de inmediato jalándola del brazo, la chica simplemente se detuvo sin decir nada- ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé, solo sé que está relacionado con esa tableta z300, mis padres llevaron una a la casa ayer, se fueron a dormir…y al despertar eran otros, no son mis padres, son otra cosa..me desperté y me mostraron la tableta, me desmaye y desperté en mi cuarto…después mi padre estaba junto a mi preguntándome como dormí, si me sentía bien; le dije que solo me desmaye que no sabía que estaba pasando y entonces…todo paso, me volví a desmayar; pero desperté cuando me traían a la escuela, lo hice antes de tiempo, fingí dormir, escuche su conversación dijeron que tenía que ver nuevamente la tableta y si no funcionaba, debía morir…mi madre dijo que quizá yo no era la única, si me sucedía a mí, seguramente le debía de pasar a otras personas, que tenían que estar alertas

Goten comenzó a caminar, la chica le seguía, se encaminaron hacía la dirección mientras el joven tomaba su móvil y vio un mensaje al cual abrió de inmediato

"Todos se portan extraño, fui a casa de mi madre, no te preocupes ¿tú como estas?"

"Bien, estoy en la universidad, no te preocupes por mí, iré a verte en cuanto pueda"

-Vámonos de aquí- musitó Goten a la joven mientras atravesaban el pasillo principal el cual colindaba con el patio- como tú dijiste, vamos a evitarlos- Cada uno tomó caminos separados, mientras caminaban por aquel pasto verde que anteriormente estaba lleno de estudiantes buscando sobra de los árboles o tan solo recostados repasando las enseñanzas o quizá solo descansando; Goten jamás volvería a ver a la chica

-Compañero- un joven de tez morena, vestido de traje negro, quizá estudiaba algo sobre negocios le llamo- ¿tiene su z300?

-Si- respondió el menor de los Son sin tan siquiera mirarlo- ya la tengo- camino velozmente hacia un lugar que ni siquiera había vislumbrado, tan solo quería irse lejos de ahí y, repentinamente escuchó de nuevo aquel ruido que se volvía su pesadilla, como el vibrar de vidrio, como el metal a punto de explotar; pero esta vez pelearía, no se dejaría vencer, se vio hincado llevándose las manos a los oídos esperando que ese infernal ruido se detuviera, el joven que antes le había llamado se acerco a él

-Mientes- acusó de una manera fría, sus ojos furiosos se posaron en Goten quien tan solo continuaba con la manos tapándose las orejas esperando que aquello, en algún momento se detuviera, aquel maldito ruido- tú no tienes el dispositivo- era medio día el sol calentaba más y más

Fijo su mirada en aquel pasto verde donde él mismo, en alguna ocasión, se acostara tan solo para esperar el tiempo pasar, se concentró en eso haciendo caso omiso de aquel sonido, luchando con todas sus fuerzas; fue entonces que vio un par de zapatos negros finos, de una de esas marcas renombradas, se encaminaban hacia él y el dueño de aquellos zapatos se encontraba cada vez más cerca, más cerca, dando pasos suaves sobre aquel pasto hasta que se detuvo justo frente a él, el sonido se hizo contante como un chillido que sentía hacia vibrar hasta la última neurona de su cerebro, no podía identificar el ki, luchaba contra la visión borrosa pero pudo distinguir aquel hombre con el traje negro, camisa azul y su corbata negra con aquel pisa corbata de oro con las iniciales "CC" las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, el rostro impávido, sus cabellos lilas revueltos por aquella ráfaga de aire

-Eres inmune

-Trunks- el joven de tez morena levantó a Goten y lo enfrentó al heredero de la corporación-¿Qué esta pasando?- fue lo único que en su desesperación el saiyajin pudo preguntar ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué pasaba? ¿Cómo podían detenerlo?

-Pasa- dijo Trunks con cierto pesar en su voz- amigo mío, pasa que eres inmune

-¿Inmune a qué?- preguntó desesperado, pero se encontró ante el silencio de Trunks, fue el silenció lo que le hizo saber que el ruido se detuvo sin más y había logrado no desmayarse- ¿inmune a qué?- exigió saber el joven colérico ante la inexorable expresión tranquila de Trunks

-No importa, quizá sea cuestión de tiempo, vendrás conmigo

-¿Y que si no quiero ir contigo?- preguntó retante, incrédulo porque un humano como cualquier otro lo detuviera así, sin más

-Eso amigo, no está a discusión- le dio un certero golpe en la sien que lo dejo en blanco, se perdió en la nada sin saber el destino que le deparaba.


	2. Desafío a la consciencia

**Descargando 5%**

_Porque Si Alguna Vez Te Vi, No Entendí Tu Nombre; Pero Eso Nunca Importó Realmente. Yo Siempre Sentiré Lo Mismo_

En ese entonces tenía 20 años, una tarde de fin de semana Arcadio Canto le invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 21; no era un amigo cercano; sin embargo Goten decidió que era momento de divertirse y olvidarse de la monotonía de la escuela.

La fiesta transcurrió como cualquier otra, fue en algún momento que la vio, con su largo cabello rubio y sus profundos ojos azules, no era de extrañar que estuviese acompañada por otro hombre que parecía ser su novio o algún amigo muy cercano por la forma en que la trataba; su atención hacia ella debió ser muy obvia, ya que Arcadio se acercó a decirle "Tiene novio" pero a él poco le importó.

-¿Cómo se llama?- fue lo que le interesaba saber; le dijeron el nombre y se odio así mismo por no grabárselo como hubiese querido, el nerviosismo o esa memoria tan mala para los nombres actuaron en contra. Se acercó a ella y le llamó

-Hola Julia- ¿Por qué le llamó Julia? nunca tuvo idea; pero la chica a pesar de ello volteo

-Habrás querido decir Lucy- contestó aquella mujer mientras bebía su cerveza con lentitud, el hombre que la acompañaba no le ponía la menor atención se encontraba al lado de otros muchachos observando un partido de futbol

-Lo siento, mi nombre es Goten

-Es un nombre muy singular, significa cielo ¿no es así?- Le miro desafiante con esa mirada traviesa que lo hipnotizo desde el principio

Capitulo 2- Desafío a la consciencia

Era un hermoso sueño; pero todo acaba y aquello no fue la excepción. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró en una habitación semi oscura con aquel ruido vibrante a su alrededor, repentinamente en el techo apareció la introducción de la tableta que previamente vio cuando su hermano la encendió, los colores fueron apareciendo uno a uno en el techo mientras el siseo bajaba de intensidad, Goten se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, no tenía la menor idea del tiempo que había pasado; repentinamente un pensamiento llegó a su mente, Lucy y la única manera de conectarse a ella: su móvil, lo buscó entre sus ropas pero fue inútil, no lo encontró. Un sudor frio se apoderó de él, quien fuera que lo tuviera atrapado le quitó su móvil, a su mente llegó otra interrogante ¿Quién lo atrapó? Entonces su memoria se reintegró, Trunks lo golpeaba y lo dejaba fuera de combate, todo mientras un joven, un humano como cualquier otro, lo sostenía. Sus poderes parecían haberse esfumado en ese momento.

Ahora estaba encerrado en aquella habitación, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la semi oscuridad, avanzó a la puerta y no le sorprendió que no pudiera abrirla. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Por qué su amigo le raptó y encerró?

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de entender ¿entender qué? El mundo había cambiado en menos de 24 horas y todo tenía que ver con ese maldito dispositivo que la corporación lanzó al mercado. ¿Acaso Trunks buscó una forma de conquistar el mundo? Tal vez era una manera sofisticada de consolidar lo que su padre nunca logró.

¿Pero que lo hizo cambiar de opinión? su amigo jamás manifestó alguna intención de querer conquistar el mundo ni mucho menos ¿entonces por qué?

Pensó en Lucy, lo último que supo de ella era que iría a casa de su abuela; parecía que, hasta ese momento, ella no experimentó ningún cambio; ¿lo habría hecho? Se volvía loco pensando en ello, su mente comenzaba a reverberar el mismo pensamiento. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, estaba desesperado, la desesperación se hizo angustia y la angustia se convirtió en desesperación, justo en el momento en el que decidió levantarse y romper la puerta si era precisó esta se abrió.

Vegeta hizo su aparición, el imponente saiyajin, con la mirada penetrante y el entrecejo fruncido lo empujó haciéndole caer al piso, el príncipe portaba un pantalón negro y una playera blanca de manga larga; pero no fue la entrada del príncipe la que le impresionó más, si no la de su amigo su mirada sería, podría asegurar que se encontraba apesadumbrado, vestido con un traja negro, camisa azul celeste y corbata azul marino. Ambos, padre e hijo se quedaron estáticos mirando inquisidoramente al más joven de los Son

-Se rehúsa- dijo Vegeta en un tono frió, Trunks tan solo asintió

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Goten mientras intentaba levantarse

-Te lo dije- contestó el pelilavanda mientras llevaba una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- eres inmune

-¿Inmune a qué?- gritó desesperado- ¿Qué pretenden hacer? ¿Dónde está Lucy?

-…Quizá esta en el cielo con diamantes- contestó Trunks exacerbando la desesperación de Goten

-Ya basta- se incorporó y en ese preciso instante la luz de la habitación se encendió dejando ver una habitación sencilla, Vegeta simplemente continuaba mirando furtivamente al joven mientras su hijo se mantenía estático, sin responder a las preguntas de Goten llenas de desesperación.

-Haremos una prueba- dijo finalmente el heredero de la corporación

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?- preguntó el joven a la expectativa sospechando que algo terrible sucedería

-Probaremos tus poderes- contestó el mayor de los saiyajin y tras aquella respuesta un golpe en el estomago no se hizo esperar produciendo que el joven expulsara sangre, el joven esperaba algún otro tipo de ataque, mientras su boca comenzaba a llenarse del sabor amargo de su sangre; pero el ataque nunca llegó

-Vamos- instó Vegeta- ¡Golpéame!- Goten alzó la cara, Vegeta le miraba frio, calculadoramente-¡levántate!- ordenó en un gritó furioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Goten se incorporó y lanzó un certero golpe al rostro del príncipe sin causarle ningún daño- ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Eres hijo de la escoria de Kakarotto, no esperaba más de ti- dijo retante- ¡vamos convierte en super saiyajin!- pero no podía, el miedo y la frustración lo invadieron, no podía creer que hubiese perdido la capacidad para convertirse en súper saiyajin y, repentinamente, el sonido vibrante cesó

-Inténtalo ahora- le instó Trunks con amabilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Irascible, Goten se convirtió en súper saiyajin para su incredulidad, la energía que le rodeaba hacía ondear sus ropas mientras su reflejo dorado iluminaba el lugar- Golpea a mi padre

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven saiyajin golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al príncipe justo en el rostro estrellándolo contra la pared, justo cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a Trunks dirigiéndole un golpe a la sien justo como le causó Kami sabía cuánto tiempo paso, el sonido vibrante volvió a una intensidad fuerte, tanto que no pudo conservar su transformación quedando con el golpe al aire, el pelilavanda con un manotazo derribó el golpe de Goten

-Bien, al parecer no eres completamente inmune como pensé, me da mucho gusto por ti… ¿estás bien papá?- el príncipe simplemente se retiro de la pared, Trunks esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo- Al parecer no es completamente inmune; como otros…necesita un par de sesiones más

-Podríamos eliminarlo- dijo Vegeta- nos evitaríamos problemas

-No- Goten no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿no era completamente inmune? quería gritarles, exigirles que les revelaran de inmediato la razón por la cual se encontraba encerrado y a qué demonios tenía inmunidad ¿o ya no la tenía?- Los saiyajines debemos permanecer juntos, te lo dije desde un principio- se dieron la media vuelta dispuestos a salir cuando Goten gritó

-¿Qué hicieron con Lucy?

-Ella hasta ahora es inmune, lo he intentado todo; pero no he podido…- Cerraron la puerta, dejando a un joven desesperado cayendo de rodillas al piso con lagrimas en los ojos

-Lucy- dijo entre sollozos y sin darse cuenta, adormecido por aquel sonido se quedo dormido en el piso

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso- Goten- abrió los ojos con pesadez y entre la lluvia de sus pestañas distinguió una figura conocida-Goten, despierta- una figura que nunca esperó ver

-Papá…papá- Gokú le ayudo a levantarse mientras el joven le abrazaba sin querer desprenderse de él- papá ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo hablar mucho, hijo- se le notaba apesadumbrado, como casi nunca le vio- pero quiero que tú no te veas afectado por esto

-¿Esto?... ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el joven desesperado

-Sé que es una forma de conquista, entran por medio de esa cosa que inventó Trunks y ha conquistado a casi todo el mundo

-Tú no, tú eres como yo ¿inmune?- su padre le sonrió

-No, hijo…me han conquistado- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras Gokú continuaba con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora en su gentil rostro- pero no del todo…no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Gohan, a Videl…y a tu madre, quiero que escapes…te ayudare a huir- el joven en un principio se rehusó

-¿Qué sucederá contigo?- le preguntó desesperado

-Vamos, hijo…soy más fuerte que ellos dos juntos; no pasara nada, estaré bien

-No me iré sin ti- esgrimo el muchacho- vendrás conmigo, papá…los enfrentaremos juntos…

-Si voy contigo, me volveré en tu contra en algún momento, no quiero que eso suceda, hijo…están ocupados ahora, ni siquiera se darán cuenta…hay un corredor saliendo de aquí-explicó el saiyajin- hagas lo que hagas no voltees o vayas a entrar a las habitaciones que ahí se encuentran, camina lentamente siempre derecho al final hay una puerta negra cuando salgas vuela y solo hazlo por unos cuantos kilómetros, de lo contrario te detectaran, mantén tu ki lo más bajo posible, vuélvete indetectable

-¿Por qué no puedo ver las habitaciones?- preguntó el joven con cierta curiosidad

-Vete, Goten…no te lo diré dos veces, no tendrás otra oportunidad, cuando salgas consigue ropa oscura, finge frialda, no demuestres emoción alguna, veas lo que veas no hagas nada… ¿entiendes?- el joven simplemente asintió

-Sí; pero…

-Evita dormir más de 5 horas seguidas…ahora vete- la puerta estaba abierta, abrazo a su padre; pero él correspondió pobremente al abrazo

-Hijo, por favor…vete- el joven salió según las indicaciones de su padre, con tranquilidad, caminó por el pasillo blanco estéril, con aquellas puertas de metal; daba cada paso con lentitud, sin embargo, la curiosidad le rebasó, no pudo controlarse cuando comenzó a poner atención a esa hilera de puertas que estaba a su lado derecho, todas tenían un nombre de gente que nunca había escuchado; pero la penúltima puerta fue imposible de ignorar "Pan Son"

-¿Pan?- no podía tratarse de su sobrina ¿o sí? Si lo era, su padre tuvo que rescatarla de alguna manera, intentó concentrarse en su ki; pero no pudo encontrarlo- tengo que entrar

Se arrepentiría de hacerlo, con tan solo aproximarse unos centímetros la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su sobrina, en efecto una niña de 10 años, estaba en el centro de la habitación, acostada sobre la nada; permanecía suspendida como si se encontrara flotando, se hallaba únicamente con ropa interior blanca, justo tras ella apareció un enorme reloj en led que únicamente contaba los segundos no parecía dar la hora, iba en cuenta regresiva, el segundero avanzaba como si en realidad se tratara de un reloj clásico, Goten se dio cuenta que cada vez que avanzaba los números azules se volvían blancos, mientras se acercó a observar a su sobrina, se veía dormida, como una muñeca de porcelana, respiraba, se alegró, al menos no estaba muerta, el segundero continuaba avanzando, sin miramiento alguno ¿acaso el tiempo ha tenido compasión con algún ser vivo? Goten alzó la mirada se encontraba en 40 segundos y los números se hacían amarillos, una maquinaria se activó, escuchaba el sonido metálico de algo sobre su cabeza, Goten retrocedió unos pasos mientras tragaba los rastros de su sangre en su garganta, el segundero avanzo a 50 segundos y los números se volvieron rojos, el sonido del metal avanzando se hacía más fuerte, hasta que, repentinamente, cayeron unas grandes laminas de cristal que la cortaban perfectamente como si se tratara de hojas de las espadas más afiladas sin dejar rastro alguno de sangre atrapando dentro de cada cristal el segmento cortado; el joven saiyajin estaba pasmado, no podía creer lo que había presenciado y entonces, en cuestión de segundos los cristales se expandieron dejando ver cada uno de los 12 segmentos que conformaban el cuerpo de Pan por separado; temblando, con lagrimas en los ojos, Goten se acercó de nuevo, se percató que el reloj había desaparecido y nuevamente estaba en un cuarto oscuro que iluminaba únicamente a su sobrina, no podía creer lo que miraba, los segmentos donde se encontraban parte de sus pulmones y su corazón se expandían y latían; como si…

-Aun continua con vida- observó con detalle, era como ver la anatomía interna de la niña, las nauseas lo invadieron al ver aquel tejido pulmonar expandirse y uno de los músculos de sus manos contraerse ¿Cómo salvarla? era imposible, salió corriendo de ahí invadido por el terror, abrió la puerta negra al final del pasillo y salió volando a gran velocidad, con las lagrimas derramándose en el cielo; pero poco importaba ¿Cómo su padre había permitido semejante destino para su nieta?...¿Y su hermano? Ningún padre era capaz de dejar a su hijo sufrir de esa manera; el miedo lo invadió ¿Qué era de su madre? ¿Era eso porque la niña era inmune como decían que lo era él? Se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que él también estaba vestido de blanco, un pantalón y una camiseta blanca que le cubría hasta las mangas, se preguntaba si ese mismo destino que vio era el que le deparaba, entonces ¿Lucy? la ansiedad comenzaba a consumirlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras todo él se imaginaba pensando sobre el destino de su novia.

Aterrizó cerca de una casa y trató de dejar su ki completamente eliminado, había ropa tendida en el patio un pantalón negro y una camisa gris, los tomó y de inmediato se cambio de ropa, le quedaba una talla más grande; pero eso era lo de menos, salió a una de las calles en donde la gente parecía ser autómata caminaban sin mirar a su alrededor ni tampoco hablaban entre sí, algunos de ellos simplemente se limitaban a tener la tableta z300 entre sus manos mirándola concienzudamente mientras hacían movimientos en su interfaz.

Goten únicamente se limitó a hacer lo que su padre le dijo, actuar fríamente, comenzó a imitarlos, le era fácil de todas formas no sabía a dónde dirigirse ni que hacer. Tras caminar un par de kilómetros descendió por las escaleras a dirección al metro de la cuidad, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en ciudad del norte por los letreros que así lo indicaban, espero en la línea junto con otras dos personas, los minutos pasaron y parecían ser eternos

-Tú no estás bajo la consciencia colectiva- dijo la mujer morena, mientras el hombre a su lado posó su mano sobre su rodilla como si intentara decirle que se callará. Goten permanecía con seriedad en su rostro; sin embargo su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración- No te preocupes nosotros tampoco; pero no podemos hablar mucho- Goten la miro de soslayo

-¿Cómo sabes que yo no estoy bajo su poder?

-Aun hay brillo en tus ojos- contestó la mujer

-Baja la voz- chistó el hombre rubio a su lado esperando que se callará

-Si te fijas bien- dijo la mujer- han perdido el brillo en sus ojos…hay un lugar al cual podemos ir, es una especie de fuerte…los inmunes; pero no podemos decírtelo…a menos que seas totalmente inmune; hay quienes les ha tomado más tiempo

-Te aconsejo que te quedes aquí- dijo el hombre finalmente- necesitas tranquilizarte, estas agitado y sudando, ellos no se agitan ni sudan, si te descubren y eres inmune, no lo contaras…

-¿Hay alguna manera de saber si soy inmune?- la mujer negó con la cabeza; pero entonces el rubio contestó

-Tendrás sueños raros, un amigo me dijo que comenzó a soñar con un ser igual a él, pidiéndole que se rindiera ante la consciencia colectiva, después de eso se volvió uno de ellos

-¿Qué son ellos?

-No lo sabemos- respondió la mujer- pero debes de tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos exactamente cómo funciona, solo que si eres parcialmente inmune y duermes demás te convertirás en uno de ellos y serás parte de la consciencia colectiva

El vagón del metro llegó dejando bajar a un par de hombres vestidos de gris, a su vez aquella pareja subió de inmediato, no miraron ni hablaron con Goten, como si nunca hubiesen intercambiado palabra alguna. Dejándolo lleno de dudas sobre el paradero de Lucy y de lo que se encontraba detrás de aquella consciencia colectiva.


	3. Doctor Robert

Capitulo 3-Doctor Robert

Deseaba estar al lado de aquella mujer, deseaba sentir su cuerpo, el calor de su aliento, la tersura de su piel, el enigma que resultaba Lucy Wright; había tenido experiencias con algunas mujeres, creía que era cuestión de tener sexo, pasarla bien, respetar a aquella mujer quien era su pareja en turno, hasta que la conoció, cuando sus enigmáticos ojos azules lo hechizaron y se hundió en ellos como si se trataran de un profundo mar, se perdió en aquella mujer con gusto, con fascinación.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera noche que estuvo a su lado, porque fue cuando por primera vez comprendió el concepto de hacer el amor y hasta entonces decidió no alejarse de ella, Lucy, una mujer que lo enloquecía, que la deseaba solo por ser ella misma.

Deseaba tanto estar a su lado; pero en lugar de eso se hallaba escondido detrás de un depósito de basura tratando de conciliar el sueño en un mundo que se volvió frio y gris.

No debía dormir más de cinco horas, eso fue lo que dijo su padre; pero estaba exhausto, no estaba seguro si lo lograría y en lo más profundo del cansancio ya no le interesaba.

Sin esfuerzo alguno se durmió y su sueño fue todo menos reparador. Estaba en casa, un hombre lo observaba entre la sombras, podía sentir su ki maligno rodeándolo y, después, sin explicarse como sucedió, aquel ki disminuyó y se encontraba dentro suyo, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, latente a la espera de liberarse en el momento oportuno

-¿Qué eres?- preguntó sintiéndose en el inicio de una invasión a sí mismo, a su intimidad

-Soy tú- escuchó- o lo seré pronto; porque no te dejare despertar

-Tú no puedes gobernarme

-No, aun no puedo… pero lo hare, no debes resistirte, es lo mejor para todo, es lo mejor para Lucy- en aquella habitación se encontraba un espejo en el que se miro de inmediato, su reflejo le estremeció- únete a la consciencia colectiva- le dijo como si se tratara de un gemelo suyo hablando frente a frente- es lo mejor para la humanidad- mientras trataba de entender aquella situación se despertó súbitamente.

**Descargando 10%**

Sus ojos apenas se acostumbraban a la claridad; de pie frente a él se encontraba un hombre de unos 50 años cabello cano, con un sombrero de ala corta y un traje gris niebla

-Me alegra que lograras despertarte- Goten no sabía cómo actuar frente a aquel sujeto ¿era uno de ellos?- con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, se inclinó observando con atención el rostro del saiyajin hibrido- No eres de los otros…aun

-¿y tú?- preguntó receloso

-Tampoco…tus ojos aun brillan, debes permanecer con la mirada hacia el suelo, si no, tarde o temprano alguien te descubrirá- le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse- iremos a mi casa, será un camino largo, veas lo que veas actúa como si no pasara nada- Goten se incorporó con la ayuda de aquel hombre, quien poco tiempo después se presentó como el doctor Robert

-Lo que debemos hacer- dijo el médico sin siquiera mirarlo- es solo caminar juntos, sin entrecruzar miradas, ellos no lo hacen, no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, no hables y trata de mantenerte calmado, detectan los cambios de los latidos del corazón y el sudor…el nerviosismo en forma pura

A pesar de todo su rostro irradiaba confianza; pero pronto esa confianza se volvió frialdad, al joven solo le quedaba adoptar la misma actitud, sin entender del todo porque lo hacía, solo tenía que sobrevivir.

Comenzaron a caminar, se hizo el propósito de no mirar atrás ni dejarse llevar por sus emociones sin importar lo que viera o escuchara; pero fue más difícil de lo que imagino.

Junto a ellos pasaban hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro y gris todos mirando dispositivos sin tan siquiera detenerse a mirar lo que sucedía alrededor; sin embargo Goten no detenía su mirada en ellos, fijaba los ojos al frente tratando de pasar desapercibido y envolverse en un disfraz similar a ellos; pero le fue difícil tratar de pasar desapercibido aquella escena

-¡Déjenme en paz!- suplicó un joven mientras se tiraba al suelo- ya he dormido, más de 8 horas, he visto su Ztab, hice todo lo que me dijeron, por favor…¡no!- aquellos dos hombres no escucharon sus suplicas, estaban uniformados como policías y mientras uno de ellos lo sostenía, el otro apuntaba con su arma a la frente del desesperado muchacho- ¡por favor!- fue la súplica que escuchó en un grito que terminó en un sórdido disparo que atravesó el cerebro que se negó a ser parte de la consciencia colectiva aunque su dueño así lo deseaba

-Ni si te ocurra interferir, sigue caminando- susurró el médico mientras caminaba sin tan siquiera ver aquella escena; pero ¿cómo ignorar eso? Un hombre de su edad había muerto, y otros hombres quienes en otro momento, cuando el mundo tenía lógica, lo protegerían fueron los autores de su homicidio y al parecer lo hicieron sin sentimiento de culpa, ninguna emoción se formó en sus rostros como si fuera un deber más, una tarea que tenía que cumplirse, y a nadie pareció importarle. Así vio otras cosas, un niño llorando en el medio de la calle clamando por su madre sin que aparentemente nadie le hiciera caso, hasta que una mujer de gris apareció frente a él mientras se llevaba al niño de la mano "Tú no eres mamá" escuchó gritar al niño, Goten recordó lo que había sucedido con su sobrina, cortada y guardada en varias laminas, no pudo evitar estremecerse

-Cálmate- ordenó el hombre- si no nos descubrirán a ambos- el saiyajin solo pudo asentir, tratando de volverse frio, retiró aquella lagrima que resbalaba de su mejilla.

Finalmente llegaron a un modesto edificio de hormigón, subieron por el ascensor, finalmente llegaron al departamento, era de mediano tamaño, la sala era amplia, tenía un ancho sillón, con una pantalla plana montada en la pared, a su derecha se encontraba una amplia ventana que dejaba ver en su esplendor la ciudad del norte. Goten no pudo resistirse a admirar aquella vista, mientras que el doctor Robert se sentó en aquel viejo sillón

-¿Qué sucedió?- quizá era el onceavo piso, estaba muy alto, pero no puso atención al botón que apretó el médico- ¿Qué fue lo que mi amigo hizo?

-¿Tu amigo?- preguntó el hombre mirándolo con atención

-Trunks…Trunks Brief

-…no se qué sucedió, pero fue demasiado rápido, paso en menos de dos semanas- el saiyajin volteó hacia su interlocutor y detrás de él observó varios diplomas y reconocimientos

-En verdad eres médico- pensó en voz alta, el hombre se limitó a encender un cigarrillo

-Esa ropa te queda grande, dime… ¿Cómo escapaste de la consciencia colectiva?- ¿Debería tenerle confianza? ¿Debería hablar? ya no sabía en que confiar, el mundo que conocía parecía haberse derrumbado

-Dígame usted…que sucede, yo estuve atrapado en alguna parte del norte, quiero saber…

-Creo que los dos quieren saber algo del otro- calo su cigarrillo y finalmente exhalo el humo- siéntate y le señalo un sillón a su derecha, Goten se sentó casi de inmediato

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?

-No lo sabes- contestó el hombre apagando el cigarrillo- deberás confiar en tu instinto…pero para que sepas que no soy uno de ellos, te diré lo que se…quizá también lo viviste ¿no? La entrada de la tableta de la corporación capsula la ZTab 300, después de eso, la gente comenzó a actuar como si no fueran ellos mismos, yo ejercía en el centro de la ciudad, soy médico internista…hace unos días un hombre llegó y me dijo que soñaba con un hombre igual a él que le pedía unirse a la consciencia colectiva…no le hice caso, yo solo controlaba su presión arterial, no me intereso su angustia, le dije que eran pesadillas a las cuales no debería hace caso, al día siguiente el mismo paciente se apareció y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que estaba mejor que nunca y en agradecimiento me dio una ZTab300 , me instó a encenderla de inmediato "Le fascinara" pero al encenderla nada paso, simplemente era una tableta como cualquier otra, note su rostro serio, frio, sin expresión alguna

-¿Todo bien señor Jones?

-Claro que si, doctor- espero disfrute de su tableta

Ese día comencé a observar en la calle a gente ensimismada en aquella tableta, al otro día eran más y más, al día siguiente mi asistente me llevó una Ztab encendida se escuchaba una vibración

-Parece que es inmune, doctor

-¿Inmune a qué?

-A la consciencia colectiva

-Mi asistente sacó un arma y de inmediato forcejeamos, es evidente decir quién gano, emitió un largo suspiro…no sé como lo logró tu amigo, si fue hipnosis o que; pero por medio del sonido y la imagen tiene al mundo a sus pies…ni siquiera entiendo el sentido- encendió el televisor daban las noticias de las tres

"Es así como el último tratado de paz ha sido firmado, oficialmente la guerra en el mundo se ha terminado, se han entablado nuevas relaciones entre ciudades que antes estaban enemistadas"

Goten no podía creer lo que miraba en la televisión, el mundo parecía estar en paz, hombres y mujeres se abrazaban amistosamente, grandes líderes que nunca podrían verse juntos de inmediato

"Es tiempo de unirse a la consciencia colectiva en fin de lograr un mundo mejor, aquellos seres los cuales ya se han identificado como parcialmente inmunes deberán dormir ocho horas al menos para poder unirse, para aquellos que no tienen la fortuna de ser parte de nosotros, los inmunes, los exhortamos a entregarse a las autoridades correspondientes a fin de descubrir lo que sucede"

El médico apagó el televisor

-Entonces si lo pensamos bien ¿Cuál es el daño que le están haciendo a la humanidad? Ya no hay guerra, ya no hay hambre, pronto no habrá enfermedad…

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el joven ofendido- No son humanos, parecen robots, solo están con la mirada fija en esa maldita tableta, o en el móvil…o en cualquier cosa que los haga mantenerse fuera de esta realidad

-Vamos muchacho, eso ya pasaba desde antes, fue tan paulatino que ya nadie se dio cuenta ni a nadie le interesó, es solo que ahora están conectados entre ellos, ya no están conectados en su mundo y el de unos cuantos, ahora es aun nivel mundial; pero no entiendo aun…cual es fin de todo esto…ahora…dijiste que estabas encerrado ¿Dónde? ¿Quién te encerró

-El mismo Trunks Brief, en algún a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí vi lo que hacen…vi a mi sobrina ser cortada en pedazos. Trunks le envió la Ztab a mi hermano, él la abrió estábamos presentes su hija y yo, solo él parecía estar afectado. ..Cuando estuve en ese complejo encerrado, Trunks y su padre estuvieron probando conmigo mientras escuchaba la vibración…era como si experimentaran conmigo…mi padre me ayudo a escapar, le pedí que viniera conmigo; pero dijo que se volvería en contra mía con el tiempo-Lucy llegó a su mente como el golpe de un rayo, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué te sucede?

-…pensé en alguien, solo espero que…no esté bajo su poder- decidió mirar al suelo, el recuerdo de Lucy era algo que definitivamente no quería compartir con este hombre

-…Parece que cosechan a los inmunes, experimentan con ellos…eso dicen los rumores…Goten se levantó nuevamente para mirar el gris paisaje de la ciudad del norte.

-¿Dónde estaría la señora Bulma?

-Es una buena pregunta- contestó el médico- lo que es seguro es que en la corporación no esta

-¿Cómo que no está ahí?- preguntó el joven sorprendido- ¿Qué le hicieron?

-…Debo preguntarte entonces… ¿Qué soñabas cuando te desperté?- el joven lo miro extrañado

-¿Por qué es importante?

-Recuerda lo que te conté sobre mi paciente, soñaba con otra persona igual a él…- a su memoria también llegó la plática con aquella pareja en la estación del metro, el hombre comentó que su amigo soñaba con otro igual a él…y el soñó lo mismo

-…Soñaba con alguien como yo; pero no era yo…era otra persona…un intruso disfrazado de mi…

-No eres del todo inmune…tarde o temprano caerás en la consciencia colectiva- su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, el terror se apoderó de él- se le llama proceso de descarga, si un semi inmune tiene la suficiente exposición y duerme lo necesario será parte de la consciencia colectiva…

-Mi padre dijo que no debo dormir más de ocho horas

-¿ocho horas?...no sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaban

-¿Qué paso con la señora Bulma?

-…Escapó en el momento justo

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé- un silenció se formó en la sala. Goten comenzaba a formar esperanza, algo que finalmente podría guiarlo a la verdad, podría ver de nuevo a Lucy y quizá…solo quizá el mundo volvería a ser el de antes, la esperanza le hacía recobrar el sentido de la vida

-Llévame con Bulma Brief- dijo finalmente el joven- llévame a ella y estoy seguro que acabaremos con esto…

-No puedo confiar en ti, por tu condición- encendió de nuevo un cigarrillo, si te digo lo que se y caes en la consciencia colectiva el paradero de Bulma estará en peligro y con ella su trabajo

-Tengo una novia, su nombre es Lucy…ella es mi vida, tan necesaria como el oxigeno para respirar…si, se que suena estúpido, cursi o lo que sea; pero es la verdad; amo a esa mujer y muy dentro de mí siento que está viva, que está a salvo; pero lo que no me deja tranquilo es donde esta…en manos de quien…si solo supiera que esta con la señora Bulma…creo que es inmune, porque lo último que supe de ella fue cuando me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que todos actuaban extraño y estaría en casa de su madre…generalmente después de ir con su madre iba con su abuela

-….No puedo llevarte con ella, no en tu condición- la desesperación lo invadió, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograr que aquel hombre lo llevara hasta Bulma Brief ¿Qué podría hacer?-pero ya pensaremos en algo-sentenció el hombre canoso mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, la esperanza volvió a él, lo renovó y resucitó su ansía de vivir


End file.
